Chronicles of the Battlefield
Chronicles of the Battlefield is a seven book series that focuses on several dragons trying to survive the Great War. Book One: Keep Holding on Coatl is a strange-looking MudWing - long and snakelike, and wings covered in feather-like scales. But when he spots a traitor in the midst of the MudWings, Coatl may be the only hope for his tribe's survival. Even more worrying, IceWings have become bolder - attacking often and in great effect. Can Coatl survive the chaotic battlefield this world has become? Chapter One Coatl opened his eyes, and felt a small lump form in his throat. Today was it, they were in. He, his sister Terra, and his friend Gaia, had done it – gotten accepted into the greatest group in the Delta. It was a surprise for him, being so odd-looking, like a limbed, winged snake. Even his wings weren’t normal, covered in long, feather-like scales. It could be worse, you could not have horns like Gaia. The thought didn’t make it feel much better, so he lazily climbed out of his mud pool, and shook himself. No one slept near him, except for Gaia, they were far too odd for anyone else’s comfort. It’s only me that’s that bad. She only doesn’t have those spikes on her head. He shook his head; it wasn’t like they wanted to be different! It was just how they were born, but at least they made it into Beef’s Battalion. Beef was a laid back, powerful dragon. His presence and posture demanded respect, but he wasn’t skimpy in giving it out. Very likeable of a dragon, he was. Coatl started down the dirt path, the mud caked on his scales drying on contact with the dusty dirt. “About time!” It was Gaia, the dragoness looking rather excited for their first day. No wonder, she probably wasn’t expecting being accepted the first try. “Alright, let’s go, now that you’ve ''finally ''got up!” Terra grumbled, her dark amber scales glinting in the morning sunshine, “And you better hope we’re not late, or I’ll sit on your head!” Gaia and Coatle exchange amused glances, and hurry after her before she starts yelling again. “Alright, battle formations!” He went to the side, flight pose in action. Beef had set him on the left flank of the group, something to do with his length that made them have an advantage. Gaia was on the other flank, because she didn’t have horns, Beef put her there so she could avoid the initial slam into the enemy force, and give her a chance to claw before anyone else recovers enough. A little dragonet is there, Calf, Beef took a liking to him, and was letting him join in training. Beef takes his position in the middle, and then charge at a group of dummies. Coatl slammed into one, while Gaia kicked the head off of one. He started to try the moves that Beef had shown him – a SkyWing attack that would be perfect for a dragon of his length. He quickly coiled around the dummy, and squeezed it, the head exploding and showering him with duck feathers. Calf fell over, laughing, and Beef had an amused glint in his eyes. Coatl pulled a feather out of his nose, sneezing. Terra was shaking her head, “I really hope that doesn’t happen when you do that on the battlefield.” He grins at her, and a feather floats down onto his nose. Beef looks over at Gaia’s dummy, a small look of impression on his face. “Looks like we might need some more dummies. Anyone care to go get Poultry?” Amber, Beef’s second in command, chuckles, “Enough Corny jokes, Beef.” Gaia loses it, rolling on the ground. Her crazy brother was named Corny, and he did have some jokes to match his name. “Well, let’s practice some moves on each other. Pair up, and spar. Amber and I’ll watch.” Coatl limps down the trail, sore from training, tail dragging. It was fun, and lighthearted, but he’d been beaten by Terra far too many times to be feeling good. Why was his sister better at everything? What did her body structure have to do with it? Sighing, he sank into the warm mud, and then someone splashes in beside him, covering his face in mud. Sputtering, Coatl opened an eye to look at Gaia, who was smiling happily, “Come on, the other trainees are throwing a party at the river, so, come!” Sighing, he pulls himself out of the mud for the second time, an runs after an excited Gaia. Book Two: Chasing Storms Auro is a SeaWing, strong and bold. When he meets Coatl in the eye of a storm, he must find a way to save his new friend, even at the cost of his life. But Auro isn't the only one with a secret, and some secrets can kill. Book Three: Into the Wild Daisy is a RainWing; she enjoyed her sun time just as much as anyone, before she encountered two dragons alone in the rainforest. When the RainWings get a strange visitor, When the lives of her new friends are threatened, and must choose her comfortable life or them. Book Four: Invisible Scars Twinklelights is a normal NightWing, with a twist - she's tribeless, banished from her home. When she meets some desperate dragons, she may have to face her dark past. But with hidden forces lurking, they may have a harsh journey ahead. Book Five: Sand Demons Vae, beautiful and loyal, has found the one thing that draws her out of her loyalty. Love. Soon, Vae finds herself caught in the epicenter of the war, and must find a way to save all of her friends; from her Tribe or not. Book Six: Red as Blood Red is always falling down, the tip of her tail has been gone for a while. The current Queen is constantly threatening her with the Arena. When Red gets some odd friends, that might just be the last straw for the Queen. Will Red survive the arena, or be swept away in the tide of blood? Book Seven: Calamity Ragnar is absent-minded, always skipping battles and meetings. On one of his tangents, he meets up with the dragon's on their journey to the NightWings, and decides to help them. But the dark forces around them have become bold, and they may not make it to the NightWings alive. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)